Idealogically Sweet
by Groves of the Pass'd
Summary: A snowy night of cold, leaning against Alucard with her arms around him, close and comfortable, falling slowly into sleep with his bright eyes watching over the world. "Her" or "She" can be any female person you want.


'**Her' or 'she' can be any female character you want. It can be Seras, Integra, some other female from Hellsing, it can be you, your friend, your OC. Use your imagination to fill that part in. **

It was so cold, standing there in the night. Cold in the night of no stars. In the night of clouds, of silence. The still air was broken only with the soft freeze of white specks dappling browning winter grass and the lightest footsteps of the man with no heartbeat. His ebony hair caught the flakes coming down slowly from the sky, and so did his broad shoulders covered in his cloak of shades of vermillion. He was tall, tall and proud, wearing something of the nineteenth century: a crimson Victorian era cloak over a black jacket, and a classic ruby bow around his clean ivory throat. His gloved hands were patterned with matching stars and circles, and his boots colored even darker than his jacket. His eyes were of flame, bright and burning, ancient too, as if he knew every pain and ever pleasure the world had teased him with.

His body gives off no heat. No life.

He was not human. In fact, he is farthest from being human. A king of the night. An immortal, maybe? And his name is odd. His name is old. Old but evolved to the state of being called 'Alucard'.

And he was standing in the snow. Just waiting. His face was pointed forward. He did not breathe, for he had no need to inhale. He did not blink, for his eyes do not fill with water and do not dry out. He just stood there, like a statue of a long dead man.

However, beside Alucard was a female person. A woman, standing a few yards away, her blood flowing. Her movement and the outside temperature warmed her blood. It let her survive. And it made Alucard's hunger rise.

But she was freezing, shivering. Snow settled on her clean and well-kept hair, and she choked in cold air and breathed out steam. Every once in awhile she turned her pretty head to side-glance at the man. Alucard was mysterious, even though she had met him before, spoken to him, angered him.

Deep in her mind, she knew that Alucard could see her gazing at him. She wondered if he was cold too. Probably not, she thought, shivering again, her teeth chattering. Alucard was the toughest person she imagined she would ever meet. For he could take a thousand bullets without blinking, he could survive six hundred years in the darkness, he holds millions of souls in his heart. Millions of sorrows, jealousies, longings in his sad, secretly torn heart.

She shivered again, and then dared to move closer to him, and her boots crunched softly in the fluffy fresh snow. Her petite and fragile form was now beside the skyscraper man. "Alucard," she murmured softly, her head tilted slightly so she could see his narrow face better.

His eyes barely came down to her as he replied, "What is it?" His voice was rich and deep, but he spoke quietly so it sounded like distant thunder.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, looking away from his fierce gaze. "Should we go back?"

Alucard was looking outwards, his steady gaze far away in the distance. "I like it here," he said quite calmly and kindly. "It is so blank and silent." He was right; they were standing with their backs to the world, looking out to a blank landscape, with only the flat ground in front of them, covered with the silence of the winter-rain. "I can hear little of anything here," Alucard continued softly, "Except for the heartbeats of a sleeping animal, or maybe the whisper of a breeze blowing away just under the very surface of the silence." He took a long pause. "It might…" Then he tailed off into a long frown.

Her spirit sagged a little, and she came just a step closer to Alucard, and with this, his head turned to look at her. His eyes did not soften though, as he stared at the woman, shivering pathetically in the freeze.

Then, without warning, he raised his arm swiftly and quietly, so she wouldn't notice until she felt the fabric of his cloak around her shoulders. She was so surprised she almost gasped, and she looked at Alucard, asking marks littering her mind. But he was not looking down at her, and his arm was at his side once more. It was like nothing had changed, except for part of his blood-red cloak around her.

She was still shivering, for Alucard's clothing didn't exactly help warm her. She wanted to take a long jog around, get her blood flowing, but she too liked the calmness of the empty plain. Her mind felt pricked, agitated about how Alucard couldn't be a bit cold in the slightest weather. The dead couldn't be cold?

Then suddenly, Alucard took one large step closer to her, his arm drawing around her skinny little waist and back, and pulled her closer to him, pressing her against his side. His arm was still wrapped firmly around her, strong, but for a gentle purpose.

For a surprising second, Alucard was extremely cold to the touch, but she shook her head, and she knew that he would never be any much warmer than her now. His side was comforting, and his cloak settled back down on them again. She felt Alucard's thumb stroke her back in strong movements, and she lifted her arms and hugged his torso as best as she could. The hug steadied them, so they wouldn't fall over.

She closed her eyes as she was nestled in Alucard's arm. And after a few long moments of standing close and comfortable, she began to feel a little warmer, as if their bodies pressed together at the sides let them share warmth.

She had never seen Alucard so affectionate, not to anyone at the Hellsing Organization, and she wondered if he had been this affectionate in his colorful history. She was sure he was, just maybe not as touching. He used to be a king after all. But he still is a king.

He is Alucard the No Life King.

"The night is cold, isn't it, girl?" Alucard murmured. He was gazing into her eyes now, and they were soft this time. He was so at ease, but somehow so careful and controlled as he held her tight beside him. She looked so beautiful to him, and he looked so handsome to her.

"Yes," she answered. She leaned her whole side on him so she was balancing on one foot for a moment. Then she touched down her foot again and asked out loud, "It might what?" Her words were hardly more than a whisper though Alucard's acute hearing heard her.

"It… This… Seems to be reminding me of my long-ago home. So long ago." Alucard sighed a long, heavy sigh. It wavered as if he was letting out a long capped shiver.

She blinked a few times as snow drifted into her long eyelashes. Then she stared up into his fiery eyes. "Was your home nice?" She felt herself growing sleepy all of the sudden.

Alucard suddenly grinned a little, showing his lethal, sharp white fangs. "Yes. Yes, it was pleasant. Thank you, my girl."

She grinned at him too, and then clung to his side more, sharing warmth in the closeness. "This is pleasant too," She yawned once, taking in air half against Alucard's jacket. "Don't thank me, Alucard." She was almost dozing now, but she managed to murmur quite affectionately, "My Dracul," before she fell into a warm slumber in the arms of the first vampire.

**Aww how cute. Thank you for reading this short little story. ^^**

**~ Copperstorm **


End file.
